the_great_mouse_detective_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Encounters Swackhammer
Upon reaching the metal grate, the group reached the end of the cave, opening the metal grate and arriving at a certain hideout. "Aha! Everyone, we found it! Swackhammer's secret lair!" Sora exclaimed. He was the first to climb out. As Roxas and Riku held the door to let the Dazzlings out, Adagio commented, "And it's filthier than I imagined." "Not to mention, smellier." Aria added, holding her nose and climbing out at the same time. "I guess he doesn't believe in cleaning house." Starlight commented. "Nor does he believe in using air freshener." Trixie added. The group crept over to the entrance, making plans of figuring out how to ambush the enemy. Just then, they spotted eight figures in the cage, with four of them curled up and apparently asleep while their backs are turned to them. "Guys, the cage!" Sora whispered to the others in excitement. "It's them!" Riku added. As the group came over, they went over to the door, preparing to open it. The group worked on opening the door, but it wouldn't open. "Stupid door." Sonata hissed. Roxas tapped the bars slightly, whispering, "Namine, guys?" Riku began to whisper, "Hey, it's..." But then the figure turns...revealing to be a familiar dark boy and trio of criminals in disguise, smirking. "...us?!' "Surprise!" Vanitas laughed madly, as he pushed the others in the cage aside. They were dummies that looked like Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang all along! Then Vanitas and Team Rocket ditched their disguises after coming out of the cage. "Surprise!" More voices were heard. The group fell to the floor, yelping as a huge banner with the words "Welcome Sora" came out from the ceiling with balloons being released along with the confetti. The Koopa Troopas and Koopalings appeared, clapping and cheering mockingly. The group was shocked. They realized Swackhammer knew they were coming. Sure enough, there was Swackhammer at the doorway with Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang, their hands tied behind their backs. He applauded mockingly, "Bravo, bravo! A marvelous performance!" The villain chuckled, as he and Vanitas pulled their hostages while heading towards Sora, who gave an angry look at him. "Swackhammer!" Sora said with a hint of hatred towards his old enemy. "Let our honey-bunnies and friends go now!" Adagio furiously demanded Swackhammer. "You mean these guys? Oh, they're fine, just fine." Swackhammer chuckled. The alien looked at this pocket watch, adding in pretend disappointment, "Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with learning Keyblade tricks, old boy?" "Maybe so." Vanitas mockingly agreed. "Sora! Don't let them get to you!" Ace shouted to Sora. This made the Keyblade Wielder stiffen a bit; he knew Ace was right. His enemy knew that he would be coming sooner or later. Sora then calmed down, recovering as he gave a soft smile. Sora commented, "Swackhammer, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have." He added in a not-so-friendly tone, "And I think you're a slimy, contemptible frogfish!" The Koopa Troopas and Koopalings gasped in worry, fearing what their boss would do. Swackhammer, on the other hand, just shut off his pocket watch, putting it away, then chuckled, "Oh, by the way, Sora, I just love your disguise." He pulled the eyebrows away from Sora, making him wince as the Koopa Troopas and Koopalings laughed, with his friends looking concerned. "Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest..." Swackhammer nudged the Keyblade Wielder a bit, "...detective..." The alien made evil chuckles while leaning over him, "...in all Orlando!" Swackhammer began walking off. Sora, seething in anger, prepared to step forward, but Vanitas pointed his Keyblade at Kairi, keeping the Keyblade Wielder from going forward. "I would stay where you are. I don't want your wife, or should I say, my wife, to get harmed now, would you?" Vanitas asked slyly. "Oh wait, don't forget his other friends, as well!" Meowth agreed, aiming his claws at the Gangreen Gang. "Nor those two other boys' girlfriends!" James chirped in agreement, holding Namine and Xion. "Ugh! You barbarians!" Trixie exclaimed. "Swackhammer, so help me, I'll see you behind bars yet!" Sora declared furiously to his enemy, pulling his Keyblade out. "You fool! Isn't it clear to you?!" Swackhammer snapped, as he got near the Keyblade Wielder's face and lifted him up by the collar, shaking him with one hand. "The superior mind has triumphed! I've won!" After letting Sora go, Swackhammer began to laugh wickedly, joined by Vanitas, Team Rocket, the rest of the Koopa Troopas, and the Koopalings. Sora tried his best to steel himself against the cruel laughter, and he went to fight Vanitas, but Vanitas kicked him down and aimed his Keyblade at Kairi again. "I warned you. Lest you want your wife to go to the other side!" Vanitas said, sneeringly. Sora saw Vanitas pointing his Keyblade near a concerned Kairi's neck and not wanting to see his wife get hurt, despite her shaking her head no in concern, finally slumped in defeat. "Kairi..." Sora said sadly. The good guys got worried as the Keyblade Wielder detective hung his head down sadly. "Sora." Kairi said with a sad whisper. Her husband's spirit had been broken. The laughter by the Koopa Troopas and Koopalings continued as Swackhammer held his sides from laughter, trying to control himself, saying, "Oh, I love it, I love it! Ha ha ha! I love it, I love it; I love it!!!" Once all composed, the villains apprehended Sora's group. Swackhammer then said with an evil smirk, "Let's take them to the dungeon." Team Rocket went up to Sora's group sneeringly. "Heh heh! Looks like you're all doomed!" Jessie cackled. "See what happens when you snoop on Swackhammer?" James asked sneeringly. "Pity, huh?" Meowth asked sneeringly. Swackhammer suddenly smirked at Team Rocket and said to Vanitas, Roy, and Morton, "And apprehend these three idiots, too." "What?!" Team Rocket asked in shock and surprise, their smirks disappearing as Vanitas, Roy, and Morton grabbed them too. Even the good guys were shocked and surprised at Swackhammer and his goons suddenly double-crossing Team Rocket, although Sora remained glum despite calmly reacting to it. "What about our special reward?!" James whined in anger. "You promised!" Jessie angrily reminded Swackhammer. "Get off of us!" Meowth ordered Roy while struggling to break free from his grip. "Actually, about that, this is your special reward!" Swackhammer said with an evil smirk, and then puffed his cigar and blew smoke in Team Rocket's faces, making them cough a little. "You three are so gullible." Vanitas agreed with an evil smirk. "We merely lied to you so I can get rid of Sora." Swackhammer explained. "That's right." Vanitas piped in, "So, you three were merely easy puppets." Feeling betrayed and shocked at the same time, Team Rocket just remained silent. Then Swackhammer turned to Vanitas and the Koopas, ordering, "Take them to the dungeon!" And with that, the captives and Team Rocket were taken down to the dungeon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies